


When you break//Love Stories

by casLOCKedinthetardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casLOCKedinthetardis/pseuds/casLOCKedinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November, Sophie, Pippa and Drew were all family. Each of them had fallen for celebrities of great style, hotness and the ability to make them stumble and crumble whenever they pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashforward

Thin frozen puddles crack under my winter boots. The bitter cold seeps through my woollen mittens, numbing my fingers until they feel thick and stiff, unable to handle the zipper on my parker. I make the most of cracking the thin ice, by midday the thaw will have begun and these will be no more than shallow pools of frigid water, not even deep enough to splash in. Streetlights are misty in the light snowfall. Ice gently blankets the sidewalks and streets. The milky moon is an ornament hung in the midnight sky. The snowflakes dance and prance in the cold air.

Winter is a wonderland for most, I mean, I prefer autumn, but whatever. The crowd of people that had attended the wedding began to disperse around the park.

‘Of all of the places that they could have chosen to get married, they chose to get married in the middle of central park in the fucking snow.’ James sighed, his eyes rolling.

I hugged him tight, ‘I don’t know what you’re on about, you’re in a suit! Besides, it’s over now and we can get to the venue.’

Pippa, my friend, approached us. Her hair was tied up in curls and she looked truly frozen, with an overcoat on top of her light blue dress. ‘It’s freezing!’ She exclaimed.

‘Come here!’ I heard a voice exclaim. It was the man of the day, Benedict Cumberbatch. His wedding to Sophie was magical, and I couldn’t have imagined one more suited to them.

Pippa dived onto him, wrapping her arms around him, ‘I can’t believe that I haven’t seen you in person for two years!’ He exclaims.

‘Don’t, you’ll make my mascara run, and you know that I don’t cry often.’ Pippa said, sniffing a little. She released him and began to walk in another direction.

He turned to me, ‘November!’ He exclaimed, scooping me up for a hug, ‘I haven’t seen you in ages, little sister.’

‘Little sister?’ James asked, regaining his grasp of me and pulling me tight, ‘You never said anything about Benedict being your brother.’

‘He’s not.’ I said, ‘Sophie is my sister, and the girl over there is our half-sister, she’s a little younger than us. So technically now he is my brother.’

‘So what’s going on here?’ Benedict asked, his face filled with a constant smile.

‘Nothing.’ James said, ‘Well nothing that concerns anyone else for now. When does the reception start?’

Something made me suspicious of James. Why did he reply so quickly to that with “nothing”. Am I “nothing”? Maybe it’s just a reflex, like when people say silly things because it’s what they’re used to saying.

James pulled me toward his motorbike, pulling a helmet from the back to give to me. I hopped on the back and we drove through the town, until we got to the building that we had been staying in for the past week.

James pulled me inside. No-one had turned up yet, and this hotel was fancy. The walls were ivory and lined with patterns and the ceiling was high and carried divine chandeliers.

As I walked into the room, I looked around, admiring the set out. This wasn’t the room where the reception would be held, it was another, with a huge piano. It looked very much like a bar or a place where people would gather. As I walked in, I heard the door lock behind me.

I turned to see James at the door, but he was no longer in his suit, his tie had been removed and the top button on his shirt undone. His suit jacket was off.

In my astonishment of how good he looked when he was scruffy, I tripped a little. And as I stumbled back, he caught me. Not in that stupid romance movie way where they catch them like they are going to carry them, but by the hips.

He pulled me so that I could regain my balance, and then upward, lifting my body up in the air, and kissing me on the lips, not as gentle as usual, more fierce and passionate, like he had no time, and he just had to kiss you.

He then lowered me down, the tips of my toes touching the floor, still leaning on him, but supporting myself more now. I ran my fingernails down the nape of his neck, stroking his hair lightly.

‘McAvoy!’ I exclaimed, in a rush, ‘You’re eager, aren’t you?’

‘I just couldn’t waste this opportunity.’ He said, ‘You in the dress, I can’t resist temptations as well as others.’

‘My chambers or yours?’ I asked, lightly, almost whispering it to him.

 ‘Who said anything about chambers?’ He asked, seeming a little surprised by your question, but still holding on to me.

I automatically thought that I had offended James in some sort of way that I did not know of, ‘But-‘

‘You didn’t let me finish.’ He said, softer than he said most of his words, but also more sly and daring, ‘Why not here?’ His grin was almost deadly. His eyes narrowed and his hair moved in the light.

‘Here?’ I asked, almost pulling away from him. ‘But people will see us, anyone could walk in.’

 ‘No.’ He replied, letting go of you and sitting on one of the velvet seats of the bar like a born leader. His legs are spread out, claiming the whole of the chair and his eyes are like a lion, spotting its prey. ‘The doors are locked, and everybody is out celebrating.’

 

I moved over to the bar, not joining James, still questioning him, ‘What if someone sees us?’

‘Screw them.’ He said, ‘This is about as exciting as I get.’

 James grabbed my back, making me move closer and fall on to him, My head colliding his, and our noses bumping slightly. I could feel his breath on my lips, as I bit my lip. He kissed me lightly, ‘Since when has that ever stopped us from doing anything.’

 I agreed with James, and something about the bar was more attractive than my mediocre hotel room. ‘Why do you have to be so tempting?’ I said, lightly, leaning my forehead onto his and kissing him some more, removing his shirt completely. He moved from the chair, picking me up and putting me down on to it. I focused my attention on feeling the rough skin of his muscular back as he harnessed me up, pulling gently on my hair as he held me up onto him. 

When it came the the point where we would both rise and fall together, I could have sworn I'd saw the heavenly fire, as my senses were indulged by him and only him. We lay against the cold of the bar, breathing heavily together. 

'November?' He asked, smiling.

'James.' I replied, looking into his eyes. 

'I think I love you.' He said, his eyes full of fondness and love, squinted like he was looking into the light. I was looking into the light, my light was him. 

 


	2. //5 days earlier//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before the wedding, all of the characters meet each other.

I like to think of lives as stories. I had a story, and most of it would have been worth noting down. But the best part started when I was twenty-five. There was no specific reason for this- I didn’t win anything or become famous that year. I met people.

 Our story started at a wedding. Actually, it started just before the wedding- In Glasgow. It was the 27th December.

Glasgow city was beautiful when it was filled with light. I had been staying there for a couple of weeks. I was used to how crowded and filled with people it was. So many people in kilts, so many trends. That night was

It was snowing- everywhere. The snow was heavier now, swirling down in great flurries over the quiet, silent Glasgow, purposefully filling foot shaped imprints in the crisp, bitter snow. Christmas was here - and winter as well, leaving her blanket on the grass, a soft and gentle coverlet of white. The streets, empty still immersed in the darkness that came before the late December dawn whilst naked trees dotted along the edge of the lanes still groan and mourn under the weight of the snow laying innocently and kindly on their branches, only to occasionally fall to the silvery ground at the sigh of the wind.

I stood in front of a huge hotel. My next piece in the magazine would be fun. As I entered, a man took my coat. Most people would have just ignored him, but I thanked him as he showed me to my destination.

Through a hall and down a corridor I walked, slowly. As I walked in I took out my bottle of juice, taking a sip. As I began to walk in, I almost choked.

The man sitting inside was James McAvoy. He was very good looking and his eyes lit up the room. He was sat at the piano, looking down and concentrating while playing a song. He stuck his tongue out in the thought and precision.

I didn’t want to interrupt him or startle him, so I just stood and watched him for a moment. I loved the piano, as much as the next person. The melody hit my ears in a light fashion, flowing around the room in harmony.

He finished quickly, his eyes moving around to find me. As he found me, his pieces of sheet music flew from the piano and toward me. He flew from his seat as I knelt down to pick them up.

I moved my head up and accidentally knocked it on his, not noticing that he had moved quite so quickly. He looked shocked at himself, ‘I’m so sorry!’

‘No, no. It’s absolutely fine, grace was never my strong point.’ I said, grabbing the sheet music and standing up again, ‘Where do you want these?’

‘Back on the piano if you could.’ He said, flashing a quick smile to me. His smile was perfectly white, and showed off all of his teeth. Most of all, he was welcoming. ‘I didn’t know that they were sending a famous interviewer to me, I have read your columns before.’

‘Really?’ I blushed at his compliment, ‘Not many people recognise me.’

‘Well I do, November Hale, right?’ He said, holding his hand out to shake mine as I bit my lip. I do that a lot when they’re dry, not to make myself look attractive, because I can assure you it is not.

‘Yes, and you’re James McAvoy.’ I stated, grabbing his hand to shake with a firm grip. ‘Shall we get through this interview?’

‘So, the first question that everyone wants to ask about the new movie, how do you do accents so well? In xmen you do a great British accent and in this you’re American, but in person, you’re so Scottish!’

‘Is that a good thing?’ He asks, smirking a little bit. I didn’t know whether he was joking in a flirty way or not.

I laughed to myself a little, holding my reply back a little, ‘If I didn’t love them, I wouldn’t be in Scotland.’

‘Good.’ He said, looking at me in the eyes. I always found it awkward, looking into people’s eyes. Would it be weird for me to look into his for too long? They were so pleasing to look at.

 He suddenly drew a breath, ‘But erm the question, no I practice a lot and most of the time I use people as studies for them.’

I continued on with the next question, which makes me even more uncomfortable. ‘So you do a lot of romance movies. There are some that are hot like the scenes in Filth and Atonement, but in this movie, you are more lovely and sentimental, which do you prefer in a relationship?’

He rolled his eyes up for a moment, thinking of his answer. ‘I think that a relationship needs a balance between the two. You need to have calm moments, but you also need deep and loving moments, it’s the fun of it isn’t it.’

‘Nice answer.’ I said, smiling subtly at him as he continued to look at me, ‘If you had one song to soundtrack your life, what would it be?’

‘Something stupid like Escape or Copacabana, because that’s just the kind of person I am.’ He mumbled, laughing at himself, ‘But it would be me and Michael Fassbender singing a duet of it.’

‘Okay. And finally,’ I began, grinning at his answer, ‘If you could have any power, what would it be?’

‘I would stick with the mind control I think,’ He said, happily, ‘Because then I could use it to make you go to dinner with me.’

My heart stopped for a moment. He can’t have been serious about that. I laughed it off, stopping my voice recorder, ‘You have a wife don’t you?’

‘I’m actually going through a divorce, but you are very beautiful and I would like to get to know you. I don’t mean to be forward.’ He smiled, ‘But would you like to?’

‘I really would, but I’m going to New York tonight for a wedding.’ I said, frowning at myself. For goodness sake, James Mcavoy asks me out and it just happens to be my last day in Glasgow!

‘So am I.’ He said, ‘I was going to postpone it, but I guess I don’t have to now. How about on the 30th?’

I smiled, looking him straight into his happy eyes. ‘Well I guess yes, but I will be with my friend then. Could you bring a date with you?’

‘My friend is flying in from Paris.’ He said, winking at me, ‘I’ll see you at Eleven Madison Park tomorrow then, eight o’clock.’ Promptly and just on cue, like a true actor, he left the room with a swift and elegant glide.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, my friend, Pippa, had just arrived in Paris and had finally finished her job. Pippa needed a change, so she was leaving to ‘find herself’, a lot later than the rest of us.

In Paris it wasn’t snowing so much. The world could have very easily been mistaken for a movie; the blackness of night in sharp, unreal contrast to the lightly falling snow lying gently on the ground. For hours, no creature dared disturb the stillness. Even the birds had ceased to fly. Their slender silhouettes did not grace the smallest bit of the piercing light of the half-moon, and by comparison to this nothingness, even its slow, ponderous form seemed to hurry to escape the piercing cold.

Pippa was inside, in the lift to her old office building. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tied back and her oversized coat covered her body. She was dreading facing the cold in the winter.

A man stood next to her. He had light blonde hair, and every so often he would look over to her, and she would pretend that she never noticed that he had looked over to her.

The lift shook a little, and then rather abruptly, stopped. A loud voice bellowed over the two in the lift, ‘We are sorry but we are having some technical issues with the elevators, we will be with you soon.’

‘Fuck.’ She mumbled to herself, getting her phone out. No reception, as per usual.

‘Not very ladylike.’ The man mumbled back, underneath of his breath, and laughed at himself a little.

‘Sorry if you’ve got a problem, ladylike isn’t in my job description.’ She snapped at him, grunting underneath of her breath, and looking up to see his face. ‘Just because you’re famous, Fassbender, doesn’t mean you can mutter things about me and think I can’t hear.’

‘Oh, you noticed me.’ He said, smirking, his Irish accent flicking from his tongue, ‘Where are you off to?’

‘New York.’ She said, smiling.

‘My friend has just arranged for me to have

 ‘Of course you did, isn’t this the time when we have an argument and then we have sex.’

She stood a little further  away from him, feeling slightly attacked and slightly intrigued by this comment, ‘What is that supposed to mean?’

He rolled his eyes, ‘You are so one of those girls! You’re wearing a huge coat and your hair tied back and you’re dressed all cute. You’re one of those girls who secretly want their lives to be like fifty shades of grey and cecum  to all of those clichés and actually look really pretty when they put their hair down. You probably like cooking and seeing the world and work in fashion or something. And you probably know me from Shame or Hex’

‘Actually I know you from Prometheus and xmen because my friend on the ship and I really liked scifi.’ She snapped, ‘You’re a misogynist and you need to stop reading people.’

As she finished her sentence, the voice bellowed over them again, ‘The elevators will begin working again momentarily.’

‘Thank god.’ She whispered, deliberately under her breath. Maybe she was being snappy. Maybe she would have apologised, if he hadn’t gone and said what he had said.           

* * *

 

And while all of this was happening, my friend, Drew, was waking up next to an actor. She had met him in the summer, while he was filming in London.

‘Hey.’ She said, moving her arm to touch his chest as he lay next to her. She sighed for a moment, ‘I wish that you didn’t have to leave.’

‘I wish that too.’ He said, moving in closer to her. Chris was very large and chiselled, the kind of guy that you dreamed about. But Drew didn’t see that, nor did she want to. She was one of those people who always looked for the good in people. She had always seemed so calm around me especially.

‘Why can’t you stay?’ She said, as he stroked her hair, ‘I don’t want to hold you back from your work, because you love it, but can’t you just stay a few more days than this?’

‘I would if I could.’ He said, keeping quieter than he normally is, ‘Why can’t you come with me, there are plenty of Doctor’s practices over in New York.’

‘I just couldn’t. My Dad without me, he wouldn’t be able to cope. And my brother is practically already in prison, I couldn’t leave them on their own. Sophie has been surviving without me and Dad for a while, and if I left, then I don’t know what I’d do.’ She said, shaking her head.

He got up, pushing her from him, ‘I think that you’re just scared and you’re using everyone else as an excuse. Aren’t you missing a wedding because you don’t want to go out there and see things?’

She shrugged, moving from the bed and getting dressed also. ‘No.’ She mumbled, ‘I’m going for a run, to clear my head.’

This continued, up until New Year’s Eve. She didn’t want to go and leave everyone. She didn’t like flying. Loads of planes had gone missing recently. What would happen to her family?

And for the next few days, she continued to love Chris. And ignore the fact that he was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and that she should have left to go with him already.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. //3 days earlier//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November takes Pippa along on the date with James.

 

Sophie had left, her bridal gown trailing behind her. It was gorgeous, but in a simple way. Extravagancy was never really her favourite thing, I had learned that a while ago. But she was in love, and she wanted the day to be perfect—she had to look perfect. And she did. But she wanted us to look just as good.

I looked up at the dress that I was wearing. It was a dark red colour, that was blended with a little bit of purple to make it look like a crisp leaf at mid-autumn. Her pale skin tone complimented it surprisingly well, along with my dark auburn hair.

‘What’s with the seasons theme?’ I heard Pippa say, clearing her voice a little.

I snapped my head up in one quick motion. I could hear the crowds of people on the New York streets outside. This bridal shop was covered in white. So much so that I would never be able to bring a drink in here. The curtains were silk and a crème colour, and even the seats were perfectly white.

Pippa stood, her gown surrounding her. Hers was an icy blue, like a glacier. It shimmer as it fell from her shoulders with the long sleeves of lace to her feet. She was taller than me, and bigger, but she could still work the gown.

‘You look hot Pippa!’ I exclaimed, grinning at her. ‘I bet no-one has said that to you in a while.’

‘Thanks…’ She says frowning a little, ‘You too. So, Sophie was planning for Drew to wear the summer dress, I guess she still could turn up.’

‘Yeah, right.’ I said, before a sharp elbow in the ribs from Pippa, who’s voice squeaked when she spoke again.

‘Are we going back to our _new_ apartment after this, then?’ She asked with excitement.

We had decided that we would move into an apartment that we could both afford in New York. It was perfect for us. The windows were huge, and I had set up a desk looking out of the huge windows and peering down upon busy New York. In the studio-lounge area, one of the walls was a bookshelf. Honestly, we effortlessly filled it up with our books, all categorized to autobiography, works, fiction, non-fiction, studies.

‘As much as I’d love to go back and spend ages in our apartment, like we did last night, I have a date tonight, and I’ve been asked to bring an extra person.’ I said, closing my eyes and waiting for her to moan at me.

‘You met someone?’ She exclaimed, ‘Tell me about him!’

I opened my eyes to see her face, her wide eyes were staring back at me with a sort of excited look, which confused me.

‘Come on, you never would have asked me if you didn’t have an extremely big crush on him.’ She grinned as she rambled, ‘How did you meet a guy within twenty-four hours?’

I smiled, biting my lip before I spoke. ‘His name is James, he acts. He was a little forward but in a good way, you know. It was like he liked me so much he couldn’t not ask me out. But he asked me to bring a date…’ – _okay it was because I wanted her to get a date after all of this time, but she didn’t need to know that._

‘Fine.’ She grunted below her breath, ‘I will go, but it doesn’t mean that I’m going to fall madly in love with his friend. This is why you chose my outfit this morning!’

‘Thank you!’ I exclaimed, pouncing on to her and hugging her, ‘I promise you, you won’t regret tonight.’

She laughed to herself, grinning lightly. ‘You met him in an interview? Do you know how clichéd that is? It’s in like every movie!’

‘Name one movie!’ I exclaimed, laughing at her.

‘Uh, Rock of Ages, like my favourite musical!’ She said, ‘Speaking of clichés, a lift broke the other day, and I met a guy.’

I raised my eyebrows, ‘Now _that_ is a cliché. What was he like?’

‘He was an arsehole, a serious dick. He thought that I was a groupie.’

‘Ah.’ I sighed, ‘Definitely not your type then?’

* * *

 

We walked up to the restaurant at eight, fully prepared for a great date. I noticed that the restaurant may be the poshest one that I’ve ever met at. The inside was golden and the waiters were all dressed in formal suits. There was a cabaret and the food was seafood, the steak was divine.

My heart fluttered. He looked gorgeous. The perfect amount of stubble along with a fitted suit and a bow tie. His large build fitted the suit perfectly and his eyes popped with the colour. His friend looked good too, he was a lot taller than James, who is 5”7. I’ve never minded that though because I’m not tall myself.

‘For fucks sake!’ I heard Pippa exclaim, kind of ruining the moment, but what can you do, ‘I thought I was rid of you yesterday!’

I gasped, almost bursting out with laughter. ‘Oh my god, he’s the lift guy?’

‘The lift guy?’ James asked, looking as cheeky and beautiful as ever. Anything he said would sound good.

‘They’ve met.’ I didn’t feel like explaining.

‘You owe me one.’ Pippa grunted, pulling out her chair and gulping down the glass of red wine.

James stood, moving the chair out for me politely, ‘You look as beautiful as ever.’ He said, grinning.

‘So!’ I attempted to get conversation going, ‘Michael, what is James like when he’s in a relationship, I’m finding him really hard to read at the moment.’

He chuckled to himself, a little. James gave him a look as though he should not say the wrong thing. ‘Despite the fact that he looks like he’s really forward, the truth is he is more of a sit in, drink wine, watch movies and do crosswords kind of guy.’

‘Oh.’ I said, frowning because I didn’t expect that of him, ‘That’s exactly what I like.’

‘I think we’ve found a match.’ I heard Pippa mumble.

‘So what do you do?’ Michael asked me, making me blush.

‘I’m a journalist.’ I said, ‘But Pippa, she doesn’t tell people because she’s modest, but she’s been away for a while, in space. I don’t know much about her engineer stuff, but being in space must have been amazing.’

James and Michael gasped, ‘That must have been incredible, why are you here now?’

‘When you’re up there, it’s beautiful. But you can only see the world. When you’ve watched something so beautiful for such a long time, all you want to do is go back and explore it.’ Pippa mumbled, looking into the distance as she spoke.

We made it through starters and even through mains without any arguments between Michael and Pippa. Until the waiter came and ruined it all.

Just as I had stood to go to the loo, the waiter had tripped, a glass flying into the air, wine all over my dress, and a little shard of glass in my arm.

‘Holy crap!’ James exclaimed, ‘Erm, let’s get you to my hotel room to clear you up, it’s just above here. Michael and Pippa, can you sort the bill and meet us up there?’

I moved back, a sudden jolt of pain in my arm as I walked. James pulled me along, moving the jacket of his suit and putting it over my arms to keep me warm.

When we got up to his room, I stood in the bathroom, looking at my face in the mirror.

I was stripped down to my underwear. I had to admit that I did feel uncomfortable, being in someone’s bathroom practically naked on our first date. I heard someone behind me as I wiped up the blood, hissing at the pain.

‘I didn’t even get chance for desert.’ James joked, his voice cracking a little.

I turned, covering my body with the rest of the, now crimson, dress. James looked me up and down, not in a creepy way, but in a different way, like he was observing.

‘Why do you do that?’ He asked, ‘Why do you cover yourself up and stand like you don’t realize how beautiful you are?’

‘Because I’m not.’

James laughed, ‘I know I’m an ass sometimes, and I know that I don’t have a way with words. But, this guy said once, you’re only as awesome as you think you are. I wish you could see that in my eyes, you are perfect.’

Suddenly, I couldn’t feel the blood anymore, I could just feel my heartbeat. I could imagine my heartbeat against his. And he was imagining it too. When I was around James, I felt like I was the only girl he had ever loved, and I loved it.

The only thing I could think was- What if I just kissed him, right there?

‘I’d really like to continue this.’ He said.

Suddenly, he grabbed my face, the soft skin on his hands sliding down my face. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it too.

He pulled his face toward mine in one electric movement, our lips clashing violently together in one fluent movement. When it stopped, and I couldn’t possibly go another moment without drawing a breath, I spoke again. ‘Maybe I could stay for a while?’

'Well of course.' He said, pulling me up on to the sink of the bathroom and digging his nails into my thighs.

I felt his hair as our lips crashed together, it was soft and pleasing to touch. He suddenly pulled my thighs up, lifting me quickly from there to the bed in his room and dropping me to the top, removing my dress completely. His kisses were rough as he pulled his own trousers off and I continued to explore his hair. I lightly bit down on his lip as he thrusted forward, breathing out suddenly. I gasped for air at once as my neck stretched up and he kissed it, nipping. My nails dug into him, my toes curling up as his hands moved down my hips and caressed my skin. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, what we didn’t know was happening was that Michael and Pippa had gotten into a full blown argument.

‘Oh my god!’ Pippa exclaimed, ‘YOU’RE SO FREAKING ANNOYING!’

‘Says you!’ Michael exclaimed back to her, his accent gone full blown Irish now, ‘Why does it always have to be your way?’

‘Because my way is better!’ She yelled, growling at him, ‘And your way is stupid!’

‘I hate you. Everything you do.’ She said, moving closer to him.

‘Every part of my body is writhing with hate for you right now!’ He replied, catching on, moving even closer to her, drawing the same step that she made.     

Despite how immature it was, it was like she was compelled to argue back with him, ‘Asshole.’ She said, stepping even closer to him. She could see his features now, his almond eyes in the finest of crystal blue and his thick eyebrows. He didn’t intimidate her, despite his huge structure and strong alluring-

‘Bimbo.’ He replied, stepping so close that their bodies were almost touching, joining at the nose as she looked up at him, her fists balled.

Both of them stopped for a moment, and I felt his warm breath on my face. His eyes were blue. The kind of blue that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that a beautiful glacier like was beneath it, crystal structures gleaming through it.  The colour of the tadpoles making ripples in the pond. That blue colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened. And looking into those eyes, she could see it. She couldn’t see hate, she could see lust.

Suddenly, he grabbed her face, the soft skin on his hands sliding down it. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too.

He pulled his face toward hers in one electric movement, their lips clashing violently as he pulled her up on to him, wrapping her arms around him. They crashed into the piano, their bodies fully collided. He lifted her on to the top, effortlessly.

‘Is this what you do with all of the girls?’ She said, breaking the kiss and moving away, ‘Is this your mood? Because I’m not just one of those girls. Not to sound big headed? What are your moves?’

Michael laughed, his low voice crackling, ‘I don’t have a move.’

She raised her eyebrows. ‘Everyone has a move, what’s your move?’

He laughed at her, smiling a little more lightly. For some reason she didn’t buy into the harsh guy thing, she liked his little smile. He then rolled his eyes and went back to his pout.

‘Normally I erm…’ He said, slowing his speech a little, ‘If you were, you know. I would put my hands on your neck.’ He said, placing his hands on her neck and pushing them down into her back.

She breathed out one long breath, feeling his warm hands on her cold back, ‘And then you would?’

‘And then I would move my hands all the way down all of your curves.’ He said, mumbling, and running his hands over her hips. ‘And then I would do this.’

He pulled her up by her legs and on to the piano, pressing his lips to her neck softly, and making her toes curl up. She breathed in slow and short breaths, her lips suddenly finding his, and pecking them.

‘Wow.’ She said, pulling away from him, and hoping from the piano, ‘Those are some- some good moves. Look, I don’t want to do anything while thinking you’re a bad person.’

‘Me either,’ He said looking away, ‘Hi, I’m Michael, I’m an actor.’ He held his hand out to her as he said this.

She grinned back, the kindest look she’d had all day, ‘Hi, I’m Pippa, I used to be an astronaut.’

 

 

 


End file.
